Automobiles and other motorized vehicles employ different types of light assemblies, including headlamps, warning lamps, and signaling lamps. In some of these applications, it is desirable for the vehicle light assembly to have a colored appearance, such as orange or red. It can be difficult, however, to achieve a colored appearance without negatively impacting the performance and cost of the light assembly. For example, constructing the entire light guide from a tinted material significantly lowers transmission properties which leads to decreased light output and/or use of higher cost electronics. In a different approach, the vehicle light assembly may use a tinted lens to create a colored appearance. Likewise, this approach increases complexity and cost of the light assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vehicle light assembly that exhibits a colored appearance in an unlit state while achieving high optical efficiency and cost containment.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.